


Home

by turnupfortrash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, First Meetings, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Online Relationship, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnupfortrash/pseuds/turnupfortrash
Summary: It’s different when we meet...





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting some of my old work that I deleted. Not sure if I actually posted this before. It's a short piece that is more a collection of thoughts than a real story.  
> Just trying to clear out my drive folders.  
> Check out my tumblr [The-BiWonder](http://www.the-biwonder.tumblr.com)

It’s different when we meet, our online personalities an idealized version of ourselves.

You hold yourself differently than I imagined. Less sure, less certain. The trauma you’ve endured worn openly on your skin. 

I don’t mean the scars. Those stopped mattering to me long ago. It’s the emotional scars that you carry, your shoulders seem to bear the weight of the world.

 

* * *

We go to your house.

I know what that means, you letting me in so easily. 

Well, easy isn’t the right term. I know this is difficult for you. Letting people in where they’ve hurt you before, hurt those around you. 

Yet here we are, walking into the den of the wolf.

 

* * *

I thought it might be awkward, that first touch.

We’ve talked about it so often, your hands on my body, that it doesn’t really feel like the first time. 

Yet the hesitance is still there.

When it happens it’s like the weight disappears from both of us. 

Suddenly the certainty is there. Our touches firm and sure. 

You put me on my knees and it feels right.

 

* * *

I’m falling apart at your hand and it’s terrifying.

My only solace is in the hope that you'll put me back together again.

Bring me back from the edge where I whimper and cry.

Please Daddy, I need you. 

 

* * *

My mind is clear, probably for the first time in years.

Laying there as you wipe me clean, your hands equally versed in care and pain.

Your warmth surrounds me.

And I finally feel at home. 


End file.
